Rooted Deep
by LanadelBeyoncePuncher
Summary: He was born of evil. That's what She said. But is he really seperated from the rest of them? Or will it simply take a kind heart to show him the way?


**WARNING!**

**Twincest, Fluffy Yaoi, and some weird stuff I wrote beyond this point. Don't say I haven't warned you.**

**Pairing: BoKerith, one sided Jerith**

* * *

><p>He existed on the edge of society. Registered only as a being of chaos and inhuman characteristics, he was punished by those he trampled upon. He had been appointed a companion, born of his own flesh and blood, infused with his own twisted personality. The companion was a She, a polar opposite in sex, but a clingy one at that. Never before had he ever been followed so closely, locked eyes so often, or even looked upon as anything other than a vile creature of destruction. She was the completing piece, <em>She <em>became his only connection the world below.

Lips meshed, hips rubbed against one another, as a dance concealed in madness and ecstasy was brought forth. She had him down, her fingers in his hair and below his pants, edging closely towards nether regions, places he'd never allow any but her to touch. _She_ was infatuated with him, and it was that sin, that intolerable act that drove her on. She bit his lip, a thin line of blood trickling down his chin. She licked downwards, cleansing his skin and nipping his collarbone. He stared straight, allowing her to do as she pleased. He could not go against her wishes, lest he loose what little piece of...emotion he had left.

"Kerith." She purred, lifting her head to look him directly in the eyes. "You are uncharacteristically quiet tonight. Is something the matter?"

She caressed his cheek softly, her nails merely brushing his skin. She was never this forgiving, unless she wanted something from him. He decided to give in, better that, than staying silent

"I...I want..." He stuttered softly, unsure of how she'd react to his request.

She smiled and lay her head down on his bare chest, retracting her hand to feel his firm muscle underneath.

"Tell me."

He sighed uncertainly. "Jaryn, I wish for nothing but to gaze upon the region below-"

"Mmm, hush, my pet. You'll get you wish." She mewled, nipping his earlobe. "We'll go tomorrow. Consider it a gift."

His heart was filled with air so light, he swore he could fly to the heavens. She smirked, scratching a mark into his check, shackling him back to the darkness once again. A tear dripped out of his eye, mingling with crimson blood and silver makeup.

"Don't forget your place. I know what's best for you." Jaryn smiled again, but this time the eagerness was gone, replaced by malice.

She _always_ got what she wanted.

* * *

><p>True to her word, Jaryn has escorted her brother out of his confines and to a nightclub she deemed "worthy" of their presence. She had dressed Kerith in plain clothes, a grey shirt with a simple collar, slightly faded jeans and tennis shoes. Jaryn herself was quite vain, and decided to dress extravagantly to bring in the boys, right before she brushed them off as if they were specks of dust. She donned her favorite violet shirt, black shorts, and matching dance shoes. Everything was perfect, at least, it was in Jaryn's cold cobalt eyes.<p>

Socially awkward. Kerith had heard himself described in many ways, but that one always seemed to ring louder than the others.

"_People are cruel to those they hate. Remember that, Kerith."_

Jaryn had told him that the day she found him crying to himself in a corner, traumatized by the jeers and shouts of his peers. He had never truly recovered from the ordeal and confined himself to a life of silence. His voice only made things worse, or so it had appeared to him. It was too "Gay" for a guy to posses such a high strung vocal range. In all honesty, Kerith was deathly afraid to approach the outside world again, to suffer at the hands of his peers once again. But this might be his only chance to leave the PentHoüs, and he wasn't going to back down now.

Bright lights blinded him as Jaryn guided him into the door of the club. Surprisingly, it was a rather sophisticated club, no wild teenagers, no drug users or gangsters, and actual dancers performing. Kerith soaked up everything his ice blue eyes could gather, hoping to make the best out of what little freedom he was granted. He couldn't dance, but Jaryn no doubt would be taking the dance floor before the night was over. Jaryn sat him at a bar stool and ordered a water for him, whispering to the bartender.

"Stay here, Ker. I'll be back in a few hours." She smiled happily, but he wasn't fooled. Jaryn was merely covering her malicious nature beneath sickening sweet kindness. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, lingering for a moment before whispering:

"**And if you try to run, I'll make sure you can't move for an entire week.**"

Kerith froze stone still. She wasn't kidding around; Jaryn was _never_ kidding.

She sauntered away, joining the various dancers on the floor. A gentle tap on his left shoulder frightened Kerith so much, he almost dropped his water glass. He turned around, surprised to see the bartender giving him a small, sad smile.

"I feel kinda bad for you, your sister being so protective. She told me not to give you any alcohol, but I think she's overreacting just a bit."

Kerith said nothing, avoiding the bartender's eyes as he hunkered down into his shell of a body.

"Umm...sorry if I offended you. But if you want a drink, just ask. I'll make it on the house, okay?" Clearly, the young man attending the bar felt bad for him, but there wasn't any need.

Kerith didn't deserve his kindness, nor that of anyone else. He was a monster, an inhuman _thing_ that people despised. How Jaryn had managed to change his appearance to one of the regular crowd was a mystery to him. She was his only hope for some sort of normality, and his only relationship. Who would want a creature as ugly or destructive as he was?

Wrenching himself from negative thoughts, Kerith focused on the dancers performing on the floor. There were two African girls, sisters most likely, dancing with speed and style. Once they had finished, a red haired girl and a brunette male took the stage. The red head seemed to be only interested in appearing as sexy as possible, while her partner was trying to flirt with her as they danced. Kerith found this quite odd, as they were partners, but not lovers. The red head continued to deny her brunette partner's flirts, dancing away from him on every attempt. There was also a group dressed in colorful shirts that matched that random channel on the television whenever the receiver disconnected on accident. A Korean kid and his mentor, a dark-skinned breaker, had taken the stage. The two danced with modern age moves, mostly jerky movements that somehow managed to blend in smoothly with their other moves.

All fairly impressive. But none so as the next dancer to take the stage.

Kerith swore he nearly died. A gorgeous blond had taken the stage, sporting a smile to match the summer sunlight. His sea blue eyes twinkled happily, as if his core essence was smiling on the inside, increasing the mood in the club up a few notches. He was wearing a bright yellow plaid shirt, half tucked into grey shorts. It appeared to be beach attire, but Kerith really couldn't care less. The outfit only served to make the blond shine brighter, proclaiming his joy and light to the entire club.

The blonde danced as graceful as a young fawn, but with the spirit of a eagle, allowing his moves to snatch Kerith's heart upwards into the sky. The silenced young man had finally found something to make his life more bearable, to life his hopes of being a social outcast for all eternity.

_She_ decided to crush his hopes in a single blow.

Jaryn joined the blond on the floor, smiling and laughing as a normal teenager would do. He smiled back, and mouthed something that looked like:

"Wanna dance?"

Jaryn nodded and joined him in dancing to an exciting, upbeat song. Kerith could feel the last pieces of his heart shatter as she laughed with the blond, having fun as normal people did. He even took her hand and twirled Jaryn around on her fingers, molding that picturesque scene of two teenagers in love. Kerith could no longer bear to watch the two, seeing the blond so happy with his sister...

Made him want to cry and scream.

The water in his hand began to quiver, beads of cold water slowly dripping down the sides of the glass. Kerith tore his mind away from the blond, far back into himself, his only possible way of ever escaping the world that lay before him. He never should have come. It was all a mistake. He was a monster, and to think that he would even have a _chance_ of talking with the beautiful young blond? Completely unheard of. Jaryn was his other half, his only link to the world, the one who was tasked with keeping him hidden. She was simply doing her job, showing how cruel the world could be by taking what you love and giving it to another human far superior to yourself. He was a man, and Kerith was a monster.

_Then why does it hurt so much?_

_Why...why...why do I suffer so much pain?_

_A monster should block out pain, right? Right...?_

That's why it came as such a shock to him.

"Hey, are you okay? You look really lonely."

Kerith snapped in that moment, the glass full of water shattered in his grip, razor blades of fragmented glass embedding themselves within his tender skin. Agony shot through his hand, blood pouring from the wounds, diluting itself in the water on the floor.

"Oh my god- Open your hand! Your pushing the pieces deeper!"

He was pushing the glass further into his hand? Oh, forgive him, he didn't know. Kerith couldn't feel anything but pain; a searing, burning, gnawing pain that simply refused to go away no matter how hard he wished. He wanted to disappear, to vanish from this world and never return. What gave him the right to live? Even his own parents had yelled at him for being weak and pathetic. Jaryn had the strength and courage Kerith never possessed, like an overwhelming shadow that consumed its master in a single gulp. _She_ controlled him now. He was her pet, her toy, her slave for the rest of his meaningless life.

Kerith wanted to cry. Jaryn had used him to get what she wanted, and she had succeeded. He belonged to her-

_No...I don't want to belong to her! Open your eyes and take matters into your own hands!_

"-Hand! Come on, you need to open it!" It was him again.

Kerith snapped out of his subconscious mind, peeling his fingers apart to survey the wounds carved into his flesh. With his hand covered in crimson liquid, it was almost impossible to separate glass from skin.

"Phew. Glad to have you back with us." The blond sighed in relief, pressing a wet rag gently onto Kerith's wounds.

"You scared me, the way you broke that glass. Looks like you cut your hand pretty bad, though." The blond accepted an emergency care from the bartender and began removing pieces of glass from the sliced flesh.

Again, Kerith was silent. His voice still escaped him, cowering in the pit of his stomach. Even the pain did not concern him. It had been dulled down to a constant throb.

"I got all the glass out, but now I'll have to bandage it." The blond said, picking up a roll of gauze and starting to wrap Kerith's hand. "I'm Bodie, by the way. What's yours?"

"...Kerith."

It was barely a whisper, but Bodie's widening smile indicated he had indeed heard the name. Kerith stared at his hand as the blond wrapped it gently, taking care not to pull too hard or constrict his fingers. He actually relished this moment, being in the care of a being besides one of his own.

"...and-Done! Okay, not as great as before, but I think it'll heal fine." Bodie grinned, wiping his brow free of invisible sweat.

Silence. Mute silence, the kind Kerith always utilized when he knew of nothing to say. It made him uncomfortable, existing so close to Bodie and the calming light he emanated. The blond decided to take charge in matters, sitting down next to Kerith and placing a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Hey, Kerith. How are you feeling?"

No. No. He couldn't answer that. Kerith possessed no feelings, only a bottomless pit where his heart should have been. Bodie...it pained him to sit so close. Kerith looked up into the crowd, silently surveying the people talking and da-

_She_ was frowning at him.

This was bad. Kerith needed to get away from Bodie, escape to a place where she could never capture him. He had to get away. NOW.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave." Kerith blurted, tearing himself from the blond.

Heart pounding, he ran for the nearest exit, a stage left door leading to the alley beside the club. Kerith slammed the door shut, plastering himself against the cold brick wall, hand and head aching. He slid down until he was sitting, ice blue eyes wide with fright and panic. He couldn't allow Jaryn to drag him back to the PentHoüs, or she'd be free to do whatever she wished with him. Kerith had to escape the shadow's clutches, no matter how high a price he would pay for it.

"Thought you could escape, did you?" A hand grabbed Kerith's injured hand and yanked him to his feet. He stifled a cry of pain, fresh wounds opening up to allow blood to flow out the injured area.

"I always knew you were trouble." Jaryn hissed, grabbing a fistful of her brother's platinum blond hair. "This time, you're never going to leave. You will be mine forever, _Kerith_. One way or another!"

"No! Stop it!" Kerith attempted to fight back, but his sister had his injured hand in a tight lock and his hair wrapped around her fingers. "Let me go! I don't want to be with you any longer!"

"Shut up, you pathetic creature! You belong to me now, and I will _never_ let you escape."

"I don't think so." A soft, but powerful voice growled. Jaryn's grip weakened as her hands were pried away from her brother. She stumbled backwards, clutching her injured wrists and glaring straight at the person who dared to intervene.

"You-!"

"Next time, get a better nice act. 'Cause I could see right through it." Kerith slowly lifted his head, bright blond filling his vision.

"Bodie?" He whimpered.

"Nice to see ya too, Kerith." Bodie grinned, setting Kerith's mind at a greater ease.

"Mark my words. This isn't over." Jaryn threatened for one last time before slipping into the shadows. "Kerith _will_ be mine!"

The two boys waited for a few seconds until Jaryn's presence was no longer felt be either. Bodie let out a sigh of relief, gazing over at Kerith who was still shivering in fright. Threatened and terrified, Kerith dropped to his knees, on the verge of breaking again. He was like a pale porcelain doll that could shatter at any moment, if even a single vibration rocked its frame.

"Bodie..." Kerith grabbed the loose end of the blond's shirt, begging him to come closer. It was the dancer's turn to be silent as he found himself unable to answer back. He looked Kerith in the eyes, fear shrouding icy blue in a belligerent haze. Bodie kneeled down and wrapped his arms around Kerith's quivering frame, expecting only the worse to explode from the unstable boy.

It was a whimper, but one that quickly escalated into a scream of pain and anguish. Kerith broke in Bodie's arms, falling into the blond and gripping his shirt for dear life. He sobbed into the dancer's chest, all the years of torture and abuse finally released from their confines. Kerith's emotional dam had broken, and all hell within himself had broken loose, flooding every ounce of his body. Bodie held him close, whispering gently, the way a mother calmed her crying newborn. This broken man, no, broken child had stumbled into Bodie's heart and taken root, sprouting a delicate glittering flower within.

Kerith's sobs had begun to fade away, replaced by occasional sniffling. He leaned his head against the blond's warm chest and relaxed his injured left hand to clutch it tightly to his body.

"You've been hurt more than I will ever know." Bodie whispered, gently caressing Kerith's tear-stained cheek, "I want to help you. Please- don't push me away."

Bodie lifted Kerith's chin to face him, pressing his lips gently and slowly onto Kerith's own. He could feel the teen go rigid, the shock of being kissed setting off alarms, but Kerith didn't pull away. Bodie moved slowly, not wanting to shock Kerith into a fit of bad memories. It was actually Kerith who begged for entrance, a surprising advance for one so shaken up over his sister's cruel torment. Or perhaps it was his determination that persuaded him to take a chance. Bodie willingly gave into Kerith to allow him time to become comfortable.

Kerith danced his tongue playfully across Bodie's, taunting him to challenge back. The blond thought it was cute, the way Kerith could still manage to play while kissing. Bodie followed Kerith's lead just until he was able to capture his tongue, sucking on it gently, receiving pleasured moans from Kerith.

He swore he had died. Being, _existing_, in Bodie's presence was glorious already, but the fact that he was kissing him drasticly increased Kerith's happiness. They had just become serious when _She_ came crawling back into his mind.

"_Love me, Kerith."_

"_You're mine, don't ever forget that."_

"_I kiss you because I lust for you, not because I love you."_

Kerith broke away, shivering and panting for air. Bodie clutched Kerith tighter to his body, hoping to calm and warm the shivering teen.

"I won't push you. We can stop anytime if you aren't-"

Without hesitation, Kerith pushed his lips back onto Bodie's hungrily, Jaryn's voice fading with every kiss returned.

"No, don't stop. I...I want this." Kerith begged, nuzzling the blond's cheek.

Bodie chuckled, moving Kerith's injured arm behind his neck. "Alright then. I'll follow you, my love." he whispered, pecking Kerith on the lips.

Love.

It was the first time anyone had ever whispered that word to him. IT resonated soundly within his chest, and filled his being with hope. As long as he had Bodie, his beautiful pinnacle of light, everything would be alright.

* * *

><p>Gah, first time trying to write BoKerith.<p>

Tell me what you think! I really need to know how I'm doing on one-shots.


End file.
